


this spell i'm under might last

by universesalternating



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universesalternating/pseuds/universesalternating
Summary: “You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here!” Tommy exclaimed, jerking the door open. He didn’t say anything after that, probably sizing Steve up and trying to figure things out.“I’m in heat.” Steve admitted, not looking at Tommy.“Aw, jeez.” Tommy said with a sigh. “Alright, alright. Guess I can just call and try to explain it to Carol from your place?” Tommy grinned but it didn’t really reach his eyes.





	this spell i'm under might last

**Author's Note:**

> do we still have to say we don't own stuff or is that just already implied?
> 
> also check the notes at the end if you're worried about stuff

Steve knows he’s lucky that his parents tolerate him enough that they got him on expensive heat medication as soon as he presented. Steve knows he’s lucky that his heat is just three days of needing to be close to an alpha. He’s lucky that it’s only once a year, right around Christmas, because most omegas have to deal with their heats every three months or so.  
But this one feels absolutely horrible from the get go and Steve is at a loss what to do about the entire situation. 

The first one he had when he was 13 was spent with his mom. She cleared everyone out of the house except the two of them and allowed Steve to just follow her around the house for three days, helping her with making food for the two of them, curling up in front of the TV to watch soaps all day, and mostly just sleeping a lot while curled up in blankets that smelled like home. 

The next three were spent with Tommy, because Tommy was Steve’s best friend and yeah maybe they weren’t like great to everyone but they were mostly good to each other. Tommy never made fun of Steve for being an omega, and it was cool, and Tommy was a good alpha. Tommy and Steve would just have a really fun extended sleepover once a year and it was awesome. Sure, Steve was a lot more cuddly than usual, but Tommy always took it with stride. It wasn’t until Steve was 16 that Tommy finally asked about sex.  
“Is it cause you’re a boy?” Tommy asked. “I mean I’ve already been through like 8 heats with Carol and she just wants to go at it! And I mean I want to, cause like she smells amazing. But like, what’s up with you? I just wanna like make sure you have food and keep you close.”  
“It’s drugs.” Steve said, not moving from where he was cuddled up to Tommy. “I mean, I have a sex drive normally, but, I dunno. Right now I just wanna be like warm and feel safe.”  
Tommy chuckled and pulled Steve closer to him. “Well I can do that buddy.”

His last one was spent with Nancy, and even she got concerned about the sex.  
Steve had to beg and barter with the Wheelers for Nancy to be allowed to spend the night at his house for a few days, but Steve was not above getting his doctor to explain what the medication did so that they would understand that Steve wasn’t trying to get pregnant.  
Nancy had assumed it was all part of a scheme but when they hit the second night and Steve still hadn’t tried anything more than just cuddling up next to her, she got concerned.  
“Are you holding back for me Steve?” She had asked, running her hand through his hair. “Because I mean, while this is nice, I have no problems helping you through your heat.”  
“This is just it’s like.” He snuggled closer to her. “When this haze is all over with believe me Nancy, I will be all over you like always. Right now, this is perfect.”  
Nancy grinned, pressed a soft kiss against his lips, and carded her fingers through his hair again. Steve leaned into the touch eagerly. 

Compared to every heat he’d had before, this one was already a nightmare. He felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. He’d considered asking Nancy for help, but after seeing her and Jonathan at the Snow Ball he knew that was idiotic. He tried to hold out for a few hours, but before he knew it he found himself pulling into Tommy’s driveway.  
Tommy did eventually storm out and for that Steve was glad, because he did not have the energy to even try to get out of the car.  
“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here!” Tommy exclaimed, jerking the door open. He didn’t say anything after that, probably sizing Steve up and trying to figure things out.  
“I’m in heat.” Steve admitted, not looking at Tommy.  
“Aw, jeez.” Tommy said with a sigh. “Alright, alright. Guess I can just call and try to explain it to Carol from your place?” Tommy grinned but it didn’t really reach his eyes.  
Soon Tommy had Steve situated in the passengers seat. He seemed to think a moment before he pulled off his jacket. Steve pulled it on as Tommy walked around the car. Steve buried his nose in the collar and took a deep breath.  
Tommy held out his hand. “Keys?”

Tommy drove them to the store so he could grab some snacks. Steve handed him his wallet.  
“Do you wanna come with or stay in the car?” When Steve made no effort to move, Tommy just ruffled his hair. “Alright, buddy. Windows are up cause I know you’re probably sensitive to smell, and I’ll try not to be too long.”  
Steve just buried himself in Tommy’s jacket breathing in the calming scent. He didn’t know how long he had sat there before there was a knock on his window. Steve glanced up to see Billy hovering by the window. Steve just burrowed back into the jacket.  
Instead of taking the hint, Billy opened the back door of Steve’s car and climbed in.  
Steve spared him a look and thought while Billy was probably incredibly cold, Steve for some reason desperately wanted the jean jacket he was wearing.  
“What’s going on Princess?” Billy said with a leer. He had already stretched himself out in the backseat.  
Steve took a deep breath in. The smell of Tommy had left him comfortable, but something like heat or warmth seemed to be radiating off of Billy in a way Steve couldn’t really comprehend. “Mmm…” Steve kind of grumbled. “Tommy.” Steve replied as if that made sense. “Jacket.” He added, as if that would help clarify.  
Billy gave him a look, somewhere between interested and confused.  
Before Billy could say anything else Tommy jerked the door open where Billy was sitting. “Hey Billy,” Tommy looked at Billy in a way Steve hadn’t seen before. “Can I talk to you outside?”  
At some point Tommy must have handed Steve the grocery bag full of snacks, but Steve felt slow as he opened and closed his eyes and it seemed that Tommy and Billy had a conversation out in front of the car. Steve couldn’t tell how time was working, but almost all of a sudden Billy was walking away and Tommy was getting into the driver’s seat. He seemed upset, and his smell wasn’t nearly as pleasant as it had been before.  
Steve cocked his head and looked at Tommy, but Tommy just ruffled his hair before starting up Steve’s car. “Wanna go get a milkshake before we go back to your place Harrington?”  
Steve smiled and nodded. 

When they got back to his house, Steve was beyond confused cause there were way too many cars parked outside of his house. Tommy put a hand to his face and groaned. “I’m really sorry Steve.” Tommy said, sounding like he actually meant it. “Can I have my jacket?”  
Steve was confused, but took the jacket off and handed it over. As he watched Carol get out of one of the cars, Steve could understand why, but it didn’t stop him from shivering. Tommy pulled Steve’s car up to it’s usual spot, and that’s when Steve recognized the Camaro.  
Before Steve could really even seem to wrap his head around what was happening, Billy seemed to be there, opening up Steve’s door as Tommy quickly, but angrily hopped out of the driver’s seat.  
“Now wait a minute Hargrove-“  
“Tommy!” Carol interrupted her boyfriend sounding way too angry. “What the hell are you doing?!”  
Billy helped Steve out of the car before sort of crowding him against it. And then, he sniffed Steve’s hair. The older boy froze, unsure if he was scared or something else. Suddenly, he felt so much hotter than he had before.  
“Hey, get offa him!” Tommy suddenly exclaimed. Steve turned his attention towards the couple. Carol looked like she wanted to claw Tommy’s eyes out.  
As if upset Steve had turned his attention away from him, Billy puts his mouth against Steve’s neck. Steve feels overwhelmed and he practically falls against Billy. Steve can’t even describe what he’s feeling with words, except confused and maybe hungry. Billy puts a little bit of pressure on Steve’s neck with his teeth and Steve feels so embarrassed because he’s one hundred percent sure he just whined.  
“Get your hands off of him!” Tommy growls, and even Carol seems to back off with whatever she wanted to yell at Tommy about.  
“Steve doesn’t mind, do you?” Billy croons. “I’m just being friendly, we’re all friends here, right?”  
Some part of Steve can remember how Billy’s fists felt pummeling his face, but that’s not the part that answers. “Um,” Steve laughs awkwardly, “Tommy, there’s, like… I don’t…” Steve struggles to find the words. “There’s not a problem Tommy, we’re cool.”  
Tommy is not convinced at all, but Carol digging her claws into his arm probably help make a decision for Tommy.  
Billy seems pleased with Steve’s answer and he gives Steve some breathing room. Steve takes a few wobbly steps that leave him feeling like a deer in the headlights. Too soon he needs to lean against his car, his whole body feelings too hot and his head feeling beyond cloudy. He can feel Billy’s presence near him, and suddenly he can’t help but feel the sharp want to feel safe and comfortable, to be held and surrounded by someone’s overwhelming being.  
When Steve finally seems to come back to himself, Billy and Tommy are awfully close again and Steve worries about Tommy because he was just trying to help him out, Steve doesn’t want Tommy to fight Billy, that would be beyond stupid.  
“Tommy,” Steve tries to figure out what to say, “Just relax, everything’s fine.”  
Tommy frowns, deep and backs off a bit from Billy. He moves towards Carol, but shoots Steve a look. “Okay, cool, sure.” Tommy is practically growling.  
“Glad we have that figured out.” Billy sounds pleased.  
“Billy,” Steve thinks he’s whining. Billy turns his attention towards Steve then, and whatever Steve thought he was gonna say is gone. Why does Billy have him feeling like this? It clouds up Steve’s brain.  
“Wanna go inside sweetheart?” Billy asks, and that’s all Steve wants. He nods.  
Soon Billy’s arm is around him and they’re headed up towards Steve’s house.  
“Steve! Wait!” Tommy calls. Steve turns. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Steve nods again.  
“Pretty Boy is going to be just fine.” Billy leers and it sounds like a promise and a threat.

**Author's Note:**

> literally everything from driving into tommy's driveway to tommy and billy fighting outside of the car was from a dream i had so i like decided to write about it because ? [tbh in the dream billy was someone else {tho tommy and steve were tommy & steve it was very confusing} but that someone owned a jean jacket so i just assumed it was meant to be billy] i think i wrote about it so i can file it a way as something im done with
> 
> warnings for what usually happens in omega verse fics, for billy's freaking attitude, and for steve being out of it. 
> 
> i could write a part two with smut but this is all i've written so far and honestly probably all i will write w/o encouragement? like i said i mostly needed to just get a bad dream out of my system. 
> 
> title is from "made enough friends" by the wrens because i don't know how to come up with titles
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes or how it looks? i didn't really try and i don't understand formatting. sorry


End file.
